Akuma X. Kyōryū
}} |extra1= |bounty= |}} |devil fruit= | }} . Appearance Akuma is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with ringed irisis similar to that of a demons which is where he gains the epithet, Demon Eye Akuma Following the battle against the Marines, Akuma gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. Before The Timeskip Akuma seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Akuma wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. After the Timeskip He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. Personality When it comes to his personality, Akuma is a smart by nature; Akuma comes off emotionless and laid-back about everything, even with achieving his goals However, he does have happiness behind his emotionless attitude. As seen whenever he gains new Nakama. Akuma was alwas taught to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends , and he has taken that to heart. Apparently, Akuma does not have a fear of death. And, one of his most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, Akuma invariably cracks a joke, to the joy of friends and the annoyance foes. One example would be when after a marine said, " Prepare to die Demon Eyes!", while trying to attack him, key word being try. All he did was, reply while dodging; with a, "how does one prepare to die? Can you please explain?" One thing about Akuma, is that he acknowledges his strength's and weakness's. He knows what he can't and can do, and he acknowledge's other's for their effort to help him. He cal's the people who don't acknowldge these fact's as hypocritical idiots. Although he has fully admitted that he is not the strongest, or smartest person, his will and determionation has inspired others to strive more. And he is also known for his charisma. Akuma is the type of guy that likes to have conversation then have a meaningless battle. Akuma's unstoppable determination and drive strongly impacts the lives around him, even his enemies had been affected by his empathy. Both Friend's and enemies had referred to Akuma's amazing charisma as a "unique power", that allows him to change the worldly views of others. And other people; they see him as a emotionless, lazy fool. Abilities and Powers Akuma is a amazing fighter being able to take down a top CP4 Agent and get her to join his crew, the latter of which her having devil fruit powers and being one of Vegapunks test subjects. Swordsmanship Using the Jigoku Jigoku no Mi Akuma can turn any part of his body into a sword. thereby fighting agianst sword weilders on equal terms. His proficiency isn't that of Inuzuma's, but he can last long enough with his fighting smarts. Marksmanship Using the Jigoku Jigoku no Mi Akuma can shoot fire out of his fingers, doing this, he can shoot things at long distances with the hell based elements he produces with his devil fruit. His accuracy is fairly good for a amateur. Hand to Hand Combat Akuma has been seen fighting with Numerous people without his devil fruit showing his physical strength, agility, and wit, being able to block their attacks and knock them down. Physical Strength Akuma's Physical Strength has been trained from the point since he was a kid proof being Akuma has been shown to stop a giants punch with his own without his devil fruit power. Agility Akuma's is a fast individual and he prides himself on it. He is able to move in a all Lonsdaleite state at great speeds to block a attack from hitting one of his Nakama. Due to his Devil Fruits heavieness, he has trained under great mass to increase his speed. Endurance Akuma's endurance is a proof to his strength and he has been shown to take immense amount's of damage and still continue to fight on. An example of this is when he was trying to defend one of his nakama, from a commodore using a Seastone glove in a marine base where he took several punches to the chest, slammed down multiple times and getting thrown up in the air while also getting elbowed to the right side of his chest, yet he was still able get up bleeding to deliver an extremely powerful drop kick to the commodore. Devil Fruit The Jigoku Jigoku no Mi is the Hell Hell Fruit. This fruit along with the Shizen Shizen no Mi, the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Angel, and the Hori Hori no Mi. These fruits use other worldly Energy to defy the devil fruits natural weakness water, allowing them to come into contact with it only when in certain forms. This fruit allows Akuma to control Hell Based Energy and Hell Energy Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki History Past Akuma's home was destroyed by the World Government as a child. Therby he was raised by Aokiji thus inheriting his lazy personality. Later he found the Jigoku Jigoku no Mi thinking it was a regular fruit (at the time he was 9 knowing about the devil fruits but not what they looked like) He took it home and ate it for dinner before Aokiji could realize what he was eating. From there on out they trained day in out. He learned how to use Haki, and his devil fruit, and other useful things. At the age of 13, he met Kenchi Ryuma, the consumer of the Shizen Shizen. Kenchi and Akuma didnt get along, they fought every day. one day when each of them was 13, they went to the waterfall nearby and fought. The battle lasted for 2 days but Akuma won by half consciously entering Hell Mode Version 3 beating Kenchi's Demon Shroud 1 Tail. At the age of 19 they left the island he grew up on and became a pirates the first thing to do was look for a Shipwright to make a ship. CP4 Arc The Cyborg and The Missing Shipwrights The raft made it to a port town where they look for a shipwright but the people were quiet. Akuma walked into a bar and talked to the owner. The owner explained how the world government's CP4 had taken away all the shipwrights. Akuma and Kenchi invaded the base and fought off a majority of the marines only to get beaten by the top CP4 member Kurenai Sora a Cyborg. Later he chased her down to one final battle. She fought him off with many rokushiki techniques but he beat them only for her to reveal her devil fruit, the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Angel. Kurenai then claimed she couldent loose because she had somthing to protect, not revealing what, she assaulted Akuma with many Holy energy techniques beating her Seastone body and Devil Fruit he saved the shipwrights and invited her to his crew, looking into her eyes seeing she wasn't truly happy or free. Kurenai Accepted after her Director accidentally revealed her father was dead. Kurenai turned out to be a master shipwright. There he gained his first bounty 53,100,000 for disturbing the peace, raiding a marine base, and challenging the World Government. Akuma, Kurenai, and Kenchi sailed away on their first ship, the Sea Devil. Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Characters